Curiosidad
by Ultimate Ralf Jones
Summary: La curiosidad es un mal incurable, un impulso humano que oscila entre lo grosero y lo sublime...pero Hinata no encontro ese significado, ella descubrio que es interesante y hasta cierto punto placentero...


Bueno este es mi primer fic espero y les guste, va dedicado a mi amiga "Perfecthell", es un regalo atrasado pero la intención es lo que vale no, contiene lemon muy explicito e intenso a pesar de ser la primera vez que escribo algo así léanlo bajo su propio riesgo

_**CURIOSIDAD: **__Circunstancia, hecho u objeto que se considera digno de interés por ser llamativo, raro o poco conocido_

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, que el ser curiosos nos puede llevar a situaciones no muy buenas para uno, pero déjenme decirle que el ser curiosos nos puede llevar a experimentar cosas nuevas, interesantes y sobre todo geniales, o por lo menos eso fue lo que experimentamos mi amiga Temari y yo, Hinata Hyuga.

**FLASH BACK**

Desde hace algún tiempo tenía mi atención puesta a algo que en los últimos años puede ser considerado como lo más normal de todo; la pornografía. No es que sea algo que yo disfrutara, de hecho me parecía algo sucio y horrible pero mi novio Naruto Uzumaki me sugirió o más bien me obligo a ver una película de ese tipo con él en su casa, yo intente resistirme pero su encantadora sonrisa y una tarde de besos y caricias me convencieron. Días después fui a su casa, cabe mencionar que sus padres se habían ido de viaje ósea que tendríamos la casa para nosotros, yo estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había visto una película de ese tipo, él puso la película y después nos sentamos en el sofá. La película inicio de una forma normal, con una maestra castigando a dos alumnos algo así pero después algo paso y los dos chicos empezaron a tocar a esa "maestra".

Después de unos minutos de caricias sobre esa mujer, me empezaba a sentir aún más nerviosa que al principio cosa contrario con Naruto que se veía como ansioso a que algo llegara, de un momento a otro la chica de la película estaba desvestida y los chicos con sus miembros de fuera, ahora sí que me iba a desmayar, si bien había tenido sexo con mi novio no es lo mismo a ver el miembro de alguien más y peor aún que eran dos chicos. Mientras continuaba la película mi novio empezó a acercarse a mí y a acariciarme por encima de la ropa cosa que hacía que me excitara e hiciera que soltara un gemido, entonces la actriz se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, tomo los miembros de los chicos y los empezó a masturbar pero eso no fue lo que me dejo atónita, sino que coloco un miembro dentro de su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras el otro lo masturbaba con la mano, de repente los chicos cambiaron de lugar y eso me hizo sentir demasiado excitada, sentí como mi vagina se empezaba a humedecer y Naruto aprovecho que llevaba falda para tocarme ahí mientras me desabrochaba la blusa y el sujetador, su otra mano se apodero de uno de mis pechos mientras su boca invadió el otro como un pequeño con hambre, sinceramente no podía con tanta excitación sentía que mi vista se nublaría por el placer pero algo en mi impidió que cerrara los ojos solo para seguir viendo esa película.

Mientras mi novio seguía dándome más placer, la chica de la película ya se encontraba sobre uno de los chicos mientras este la penetraba, Naruto termino con mis pechos con unas mordidas sobre mi pezón y se dirigió a quitar mis pantaletas para adentrar dos dedos en mi interior, ya no resistía más… quería tenerlo haciéndome el amor pero sabía que el seguiría para darme más placer

ah…oh…si…más…- gemía y gemía esperando que Naruto me hiciera suya

sé que lo quieres pero aun no – después de esto separo mis piernas para poder meter su cabeza entre ellas y lamer mi entrada, sentía mi cuerpo arder y por si eso fuera poco mi mirada se volvió a enfocar a la televisión y había algo en esa película que me causo _**curiosidad**_

La actriz se estaba sentando e introduciendo el miembro de uno de los chicos el cual estaba acostado en el suelo en su vagina pero quede más sorprendida al ver que el otro se colocaba detrás de ella e introducía su miembro en el ano de ella, no sabía explicar el cómo me encontraba ya que tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendida por tal escena, pero al mismo tiempo gemía por el cómo jugaba mi novio con mi entrada, mire que esos chicos se movían dentro de esa chica, uno entraba y otro salía de forma suave pero después fue algo más rápido, escuchaba como esa chica gemía muy fuerte cosa que me daba un calor increíble dentro de mi cuerpo, no podía con tanto, necesitaba a Naruto dentro de mi sino enloquecería, entonces sentí que Naruto termino de darle placer a mi intimidad y se acercó a mi oído

Y eso que no querías ver la película – decía mientras me miraba con lujuria y yo solo lo miraba algo agitada, en verdad no podía con tanto, dirigí una mirada rápida a la televisión y mire el como esos actores terminaban su acto sexual, ellos salieron del cuerpo de ella, la levantaban y derramaban su esencia en los pechos de ella, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a Naruto y el me miro de una forma que me hacía entender que era lo que seguía…de hecho era algo que yo ansiaba, dirigió su miembro a mi entrada y me penetro de una sola estocada

Ahhh!!! - solté un grito pero de placer, el empezó a moverse más y más rápido y yo gritaba su nombre – oh…si…mas rápido…sigue…mi amor…sigue... - por alguna extraña razón recordé los acontecimientos de esa película y que hizo que tuviera un calor más fuerte dentro de mí y disfrutara más las embestidas de mi novio

Oh…Hinata…maldición…eres muy estrecha…me encantas - abrace su cintura con mis piernas para sentirlo más adentro de mí, seguía y seguía sin parar en algún momento o sin pensar en hacerlo, apretó mis nalgas con necesidad y succionaba mis pechos como un recién nacido hambriento, la verdad estaba próxima a acabar, esperaba pronto el orgasmo y así fue…

Naruto!!! – solté un fuerte gemido sin importar que pudieran escucharme en la calle

Hinata!!! – y se derramo en mi interior

Él se quedó dentro de mí por uno segundos mientras yo disfrutaba de tenerlo dentro de mí, ambos recuperábamos el aliento, nunca había sentido tanto calor antes cuando me hacia el amor, creo que todo fue a causa de esa película, ahora en verdad le agradezco el convencerme de verla ¿o será que yo me moría por verla?

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Hinata – yo solo asentí lentamente – vamos a dormir? – de nuevo asentí mientras lentamente me tomaba en sus fuertes brazos y me llevaba a su habitación, me recostó con delicadeza y me abrazo por la espalda, sentí como se durmió rápidamente cosa contraria conmigo que solo podía recordar algo en especial: el como esos dos chicos penetraban a la actriz al mismo tiempo, parecía la verdad algo digno ¿de experimentar?, sí que estaba enloqueciendo así que mejor me fui a dormir, aunque esa imagen seguía en mi mente insistentemente.

Habían pasado algunos días de esa vez y la verdad esa imagen quedo grabada en mi mente, en ocasiones soñaba con esa imagen, con esos dos actores penetrando a la actriz intensamente, el solo recordar hacia que mis mejillas se encendieran y me diera un gran calor interno, incluso entre clases pasaba lo mismo, sudaba un poco y mis mejillas se sonrojaban, creo que estaba claro lo que pasaba conmigo; me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero quizá y solo quizá quisiera experimentar lo que sintió aquella mujer al estar con dos chicos aunque sé que Naruto jamás aceptara tal cosa ya que no es algo que una chica le pida a su novio sin contar que mi rubio es muy celoso.

No quería acercarme a él, me daba pena el tener esos pensamientos insanos y de seguro los tendría cuando hiciéramos el amor, no era justo para él ya que lo amaba mucho, decidí pedir un consejo a mi mejor amiga Temari antes de decidir qué hacer con Naruto sobre decirle o no.

Temari y yo quedamos en vernos en mi casa, por suerte era un día que nadie más se encontraría, mi padre iría a una importante junta, mi hermana a casa de una amiga y mi primo Neji entrenando artes marciales. Por suerte mi amiga llego algo tarde ya que al volver a tener esa imagen en mi cabeza no lo resistí mucho así que tuve que bajarme el calor masturbándome y con una ducha fría.

Pocos minutos después Temari llego y le conté sobre mi situación algo avergonzada y nerviosa pero igual era la única manera de buscar alguna solución a este problema, estuve tartamudeando al contarle eso pero al terminar de hablar Temari se quedó callada, pensaba que me iba a reclamar o algo así pero me dijo algo diferente – Hinata no creo que ese problema sea algo tan malo, digo a cualquiera le puede pasar es parte de la naturaleza humana inquietarse ante lo desconocido para uno créeme que se te pasara

Pe-pero y Naruto, qu-que pasa si en a-algún momento pi-pienso en eso es-estando con el – pregunte muy nerviosa cosa que hacía que mi rubia amiga suspirara con pesadez

Confía en mí, pasara pronto – yo solo asentí agradecida y esperanzada de que fuera cierto – sabes yo tengo un problema también espero y me puedas escuchar – volví a asentir algo preocupada ya que a Temari nunca tiene problemas – a últimos días mi hermano Gaara ha estado muy raro, se pone muy celoso cuando algún chico se me acerca, incluso con Sasori a pesar de que él y yo hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, verdaderamente no sé qué le pasa incluso me ha mirado raro a veces, que crees que le pase?

Debe ser que está pasando la etapa de "los celos de hermano", solo quiere protegerte – le dije yo de forma tranquila para que ella también se tranquilizara – aunque que aleje a Sasori es raro pero bueno deberías decirle que se calme un poco - ella solo asintió y después de conversar de nuestros problemas seguimos conversando de cosas más alegres.

Para el día siguiente ya me encontraba mejor, la escena había desaparecido de mi cabeza, muy extraño en verdad pero que bueno que todo acabo ahora podría estar con mi amado rubio de ojos azules y decirle que no se preocupe más. Transcurrió un día sin rarezas, todo tranquilo, iba a platicar con Naruto respecto a lo que paso pero lo mire conversando con Neji de forma seria, quizás es por la forma en que me comportaba había decidido ir donde ellos se encontraban pero me encontré con mis amigas y me convencieron de ir con ellas.

Al estar a clases pude notar que Naruto no había entrado, era extraño ya que si bien sabía que mi novio no disfrutaba mucho de la escuela, si disfrutaba dormir en clase o coquetearme y cosas así entre la clase cosa que me divertía aunque ese pensamiento no duro mucho en mi cabeza ya que el sonido de mi celular me hizo reaccionar, había recibido un mensaje de ¿Naruto?

_Te espero donde la luz apenas se filtre y tus gemidos hagan eco_

Ese mensaje me hizo sonrojar además de que me dejo sorprendida, no entendía bien lo que mi novio quería decir, me puse a pensar unos segundos y pensé rápido en un lugar oscuro y solo: la bodega. Al principio no entendía por qué ahí pero recordé sobre lo que dijo de los gemidos, ahí pude encontrar la respuesta era obvio ya que me había alejado mucho de el en los últimos días aunque ya venía preparada para un encuentro así en su casa y no en la escuela pero igual le cumpliría.

Espere a que terminaran las clases y a que se fueran todos ya que no podía arriesgarme tanto y estoy segura que Naruto estuvo pensando lo mismo, tome mi mochila y la de mi novio y me dirigí a la bodega que era grande si mal no recuerdo, cuando llegue estaba un poco iluminado por la luz solar, entonces lo mire sentado y cuando me miro se levantó del suelo y se acercó un poco a mí, yo estaba nerviosa pero no tanto como para preguntar.

Que su-sucede Na-naruto? – pregunte como si no supiera que podría pasar ahí

Hinata, últimamente te eh visto muy extraña, te conozco muy bien, has estado inquieta desde que vimos la película – no podía estar más nerviosa, él lo sabía y eso no era buena señal, pensé que se enojaría por eso por eso pero…- pude ver tu reacción ante una escena en particular y quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a complacer tu inquietud pero con una condición – algo en esas últimas palabras me hacía sentir extraña como ansiosa… - estoy dispuesto a cumplir lo que quieres pero si es con tu primo Neji – yo solo me quede muda y sorprendida, ¿Neji? No pude pensar mucho ya que sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un cuerpo acercarse mucho a mi

Ne-Neji? – pregunte entre curiosa, sorprendida y asustada

Así es Hinata, nosotros te ayudaremos a saciar tu necesidad, tu solo déjate llevar – las palabras de Neji solo hicieron que gimiera de sorpresa y la temperatura en mi interior aumentara cosa que me sorprendió mucho, mi primo sin pensarlo mucho tomo con sus manos mis pechos y los empezó a mover, yo cerré los ojos ya que el dio en uno de mis puntos débiles, estaba empezando a excitarme mucho, Neji al ver como reaccionaba aumento los movimientos en mis pechos, los apretó y eso hizo que se me escapara un gemido cosa que Naruto aprovecho para besarme e introducir su lengua en mi boca y así iniciar el movimiento en nuestras bocas.

De repente ambos se pegaron a mi cuerpo, ambos movían sus caderas para que yo sintiera su propia excitación, casi era difícil respirar en estas condiciones a sí que trate de separarme para tomar un poco de aire, fue entonces cuando sentí que Neji giraba mi rostro para besarme, su beso era intenso y demandante nuestros labios se movían como tal frenesí y todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, sin embargo Naruto nos separó y comenzó a besarme de nuevo; las sensaciones era increíbles y el beso que en esta ocasión compartía con Naruto era diferente, era posesivo y apasionado 

Eres hermosa primita-afirmo mi primo mientras lamia mi oreja y movía de forma lasciva sus caderas contra mi cuerpo- Mira que erección me has causado, solo por un segundo dude en venir no sabes lo mucho que me hubiera arrepentido si no hubiera venido- Sus manos en mis pechos estaban volviéndome loca, Naruto había retirado mi blusa y ahora Neji intentaba retirar mi sostén.

Es hermosa pero no te acostumbres Neji, ella es mía y solo puedes participar si lo autorizo yo y si yo estoy presente, de ninguna otra manera.- cuando abrí mis ojos Naruto estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones abiertos. –Permíteme mostrarte como se complace a Hinata 

De una manera suave unimos nuestros labios, pronto se separó de mí y su lengua desprendió desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, hasta lamerme y succionarme, de manera hábil jugaba con mis pezones haciéndome jadear desesperadamente me estaba enloqueciendo – por dios…si…sigue así…mas…-estaba pidiendo desesperadamente algo sin saber exactamente que

Calma Hinata, no seas tan ansiosa no queremos que esto termine tan rápido verdad? Queremos complacerte y hacer que sea placentero verdad? Dilo Hinata.- cuando menos me di cuenta mi primo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Naruto 

N-Neji yo- No podía, sinceramente no podía decirlo al menos no con los dos mirándome de esa manera. 

No lo hagas por Neji, Hinata, hazlo por mí- Soplo suavemente mis pezones y un choque eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo 

Solo imagínalo Hinata, ambos entrando y saliendo de tu cuerpo… poseyéndote una y otra vez – esas palabras calaron fuertemente en mi excitación…el solo imaginarme esa escena hacia que me mojara mucho. 

Solo imagínatelo, las manos de Naruto y mías recorriendo tu cuerpo mientras nuestros miembros te penetran en un vaivén tan erótico que no podrás resistirlo… sabes, te correrás Hinata, te correrás hasta que no puedas contenerte y tengas que gritar por tu liberación 

Las palabras de Neji me estaban volviendo loca, ahora me encontraba moviendo mis caderas contra ellos en un suplica silenciosa por sentirlos, los necesitaba y ellos lo sabían, es vergonzoso lo acepto pero mejor aún es sentir a los dos dispuestos a complacerme.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba Neji se deshizo de mi blusa y mi sujetador y Naruto mi tanga que había comprado solo para él, solo me dejaron con la falda puesta, no lo resistía, simplemente no podía con tanto placer que sus manos me provocaban, podía sentir sus erecciones en mi piel, algo intenso, no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos recorrieran con sus manos mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar de pasión, haciéndome jadear y dificultando mi respiración.

Nuestros cuerpos no paraban de rozarse, excitación era cada vez mayor y podía sentir los dedos de Neji en mi trasero, jamás había sentido algo como esto casi una incomodidad placentera que me llenaba de gusto y a la vez me avergonzaba. 

-Mírame Hinata, Miranos.- Me dice Naruto llamando mi atención. -¿Sabes lo que te haremos?- No pude contestar a su pregunta, aun me falta el aire para lograrlo.- Te vamos a penetrar profundamente, ambos al mismo tiempo… relájate y disfruta lo que tenemos preparado para ti.

Fue en ese entonces que pude sentir como uno de los dedos de Neji se movía en mi interior abriéndome más para él, tratando de separar más mis glúteos para ser aceptado, sus dedos salieron y entraron en repetidas ocasiones haciéndome jadear, jamás me imagine que haría esto con mi primo algún día.

El fuego que ardía en mi interior hacia que mi cuerpo me pidiera a gritos hacer algo, como un reflejo me puse de rodillas y tome el miembro de Naruto en una mano y el de Neji en otro, los empecé a masturbar lentamente haciéndoles gemir y suspirar, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero igual ya no me importo lo único que quería es cumplir esta fantasía que tenía.

Oh si, Hinata eres increíble – dijo mi rubio con una voz entrecortada, segundos después él dijo algo que me dejo con la boca abierta – oigan ustedes tres pasen de una vez

Y fue ahí cuando los mire: eran Temari, su hermano Gaara y el amigo de ella, Sasori, ellos ya andaban sin nada de la cintura para abajo y Temari estaba con la blusa de la escuela abierta y sin sujetador, ellos dos tocándola con intensidad, a pesar de la excitación que tenía pude comprender que ellos iban a la misma instancia que nosotros, es como si estuviéramos actuando en una película porno, haríamos tríos, una orgia, también habría incesto y para cómo se caldeaban los ánimos en ese momento mi mente enferma imaginaba que esos dos pelirrojos me hicieran suya pero por alguna razón no le tome importancia a esa idea, solo quería tener a Naruto y a Neji para mí.

Hinata nunca me imaginé verte…así!!!- Temari pego un grito al sentir tres dedos de Sasori entrando y saliendo intensamente de su interior

Espero que hayas comprendido Temari, yo tenía celos de que los demás chicos te vieran porque te deseaba – le dijo Gaara a su oído mientras que la ponían en cuatro puntos, subían su falda, ella besaba a Sasori y Gaara hacia agujeros en sus mayones negros por donde la iban a penetrar

El verlos me encendió aún más, estaba tan atenta a sus movimientos que sin darme cuenta el miembro de Neji invadió mi boca, entendí lo que debía hacer así que moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo haciendo, lamia su miembro con intensidad, lo mordía suavemente, pasaba mi lengua por la punta, el gemía y gemía pidiéndome más y yo no sabía cómo sentirme solo seguía complaciéndolo, de repente Naruto metía dos dedos en mi intimidad y yo solo pude reprimir mi gemido ya que no podía liberarlo por el miembro de mi "amoroso" primo, no paso mucho tiempo para cambiaran de lugar, tome el miembro de Naruto y lo introduje lo más que pude en mi boca, usaba mi lengua para lamer la base de su miembro insistentemente haciéndolo gruñir y sufrir en demasía y pidiéndome más a lo que yo lo lamia todo, de arriba para abajo, de derecha a izquierda, desde su base hasta su punta, lo bese en el abdomen incluso tuve el valor de besar, lamer y chupar sus testículos, el escucharlo gruñir de esa manera me prendía aún más, al parecer acababa de descubrir que era buena en esto.

Naruto saco su miembro de mi boca, en eso Neji aprovecho me recostó en el suelo, me abrió de piernas y empezó a lamer mi vagina con ímpetu, mientras Naruto se colocó sobre mí con su miembro cerca de mi rostro

Créeme que lo voy a disfrutar Hinata – él puso su miembro entre mis pechos que he de mencionar eran muy grandes, los apretó y empezó a moverlos rápidamente simulando que me penetraba – oh…si…me encantan tus senos mi Hinata – entonces buscando darle más placer a mi rubio empecé a lamer la punta de su miembro haciendo pequeños círculos, el solo cerro los ojos disfrutándolo, a pesar de la excitación que sentía en esos momentos pude dirigir mi débil mirada hacia donde mi amiga y sus compañeros compartían su acto sexual y estaba de nuevo ahí: la misma escena, los mismos movimientos pero con personas y ángulo diferentes, Temari estaba siendo cargada por Sasori y Gaara y ambos la penetraban, la subían y bajaban de sus miembros lo más rápido posible, ella gemía, gritaba y pedía más de ellos, Sasori que la penetraba por la vagina mordía sus pechos con fervor y Gaara que la penetraba por su ano lamia su oreja y hombros de forma lasciva.

La curiosidad volvía a mí, esa escena de nuevo, era como una señal de lo que debía y deseaba hacer no podía esperar, tanto yo como mis dos hombres nos encontrábamos en el punto cumbre de nuestro acto sexual, queríamos sentir lo mismo que ellos así que sin perder tiempo mi rubio se acostó boca arriba en el suelo dándome a entender lo que debía hacer, sin perder tiempo me levantaron la falda y con mucha ansiedad me coloque sobre el e introduje su miembro en mi intimidad de un sentón me quede quita unos segundos y empecé a hacer movimientos circulares para sentir todo su miembro en mi interior

Oh si…oh Hinata que rico te mueves, muévete más, mueve más esas jugosas nalgas – no lo pensé mucho para empezar a cabalgarle con intensidad, ambos geminamos, gruñíamos, disfrutábamos del calor del otro, Naruto tomo mis caderas, me subía y bajaba de su miembro, me penetraba con intensidad casi de forma salvaje, apretaba mi trasero y me palmeaba lo cual me hacía disfrutar como nunca

Ah…dios…Naruto te amo….mas, mas – gemía y gritaba pidiendo más, solo que algo no me permitía seguir, detuve mis movimientos un poco a lo que mi novio se extrañó

Por…por qué te detienes Hinata – me preguntaba mi rubio algo agitado, no le respondí con palabras pero si con una acción de mi parte, me agache un poco y tome mis nalgas y las separe lo más que pude dejando en claro que pasaría

Ne-Neji por favor, penétrame, lo deseo con lujuria – el solo sonrió con lujuria, no me penetro al instante sino que hizo algo más morboso; levanto mi falda hasta la cintura y paso su lengua por mi ano repetidas veces algo que en verdad era demasiado – Ah!!! Dios….más!!!...no te detengas!!! – gritaba, era increíble lo que sentía el que Neji lamiera mi ano, no duro mucho cosa que le iba a reclamar pero sin decir nada dirigió su miembro a mi ano y me penetro de una sola estocada lo cual fue algo que daba un gran placer

Ahhh!!!! – fue en verdad un grito escandaloso, cosa que al otro trio le sorprendió pero igual no se detuvieron en su acto sexual, un acto que nosotros comenzaríamos

Las embestidas empezaron, me penetraban de forma rápida y agresiva, sentía sus grandes miembros dentro de mí, sentía que se movían rápidamente y al compás del otro, era realmente placentero, mis senos rebotaban cada que ellos me embestían casi de forma salvaje, me empecé a mover con ellos, era un vaivén erótico que los tres disfrutábamos, de pronto Naruto atrapo uno de mis pechos con su boca y empezó a hacerle de todo, los mordía, los lamia, los chupaba mientras el otro lo atrapo con su mano y pellizcaba el pezón, mientras que Neji sujetaba fuertemente mis caderas y palmeaba fuertemente mis nalgas al extremo que me dejaba un dolor placentero, también sentía el chocar de sus testículos en mis nalgas, esto provoco muchas sensaciones increíbles en mi

Ah!!...si...si…mas…no se detengan… - suplicaba más y más, estaba como una perra en celo disfrutando todo de ellos, ellos gemían tanto como yo, el primer orgasmo llego, fue increíble sentirlo, liberar todo eso que sentía, una sensación indescriptible recorría mi cuerpo pero ellos no se detenían, seguían con sus profundas penetraciones lo disfrutaba sí, pero estaba agotada, de repente ellos se detuvieron y agradecí eso pero no era lo que yo esperaba

Creo que ya es hora de cambiar de lugar – menciono Neji con su voz entrecortada a lo cual Naruto asintió ¿cambiar de lugar? Si seguían así me iba a partir en dos, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en mas ya que ambos me levantaron y empezaron a colocarme boca arriba, en eso me di un vistazo rápido y lo poco que pude ver con mi nublada vista provocada por el placer era que tanto Sasori como Gaara derramaban su esencia en el vientre de Temari que estaba ya absolutamente dormida, ni siquiera escuche sus jadeos por estar tan concentrada en lo mío y como no, si tenía dos excelentes amantes conmigo

Ahora mejor continuemos Hinata – esas palabras me tomaron fuera de lugar, sin esperar respuesta Naruto me penetro el ano y Neji mi vagina, tomando el mismo ritmo que antes

Oh…ah…no puedo…no… - ellos hicieron caso omiso a lo que dije y continuaron con lo suyo, podía sentir el aliento de Naruto en mis hombros y el cómo mi primo tomaba mis pechos y hacía de todo con ellos, el calor volvía a mi ser y para eliminarlo de mi sistema no me quedo de otra más que continuar. Siguieron haciéndome suya, la verdad que en ese momento agradecí que continuaran ya que lo empezaba a disfrutar de nuevo, incluso me llego un segundo orgasmo aún más placentero que el primero, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero mi curiosidad se ha convertido en una adicción, en una peor que una droga a pesar de que era algo que me pasaba por primera vez.

Oh…Hinata ya no resisto, me vengo primita – lo que Neji dijo me dio más morbo y me excito aún más, sentía que me estaba comportando como una cualquiera pero tantas cosas como estas lo pueden cambiar a uno

Yo también Hinata, espero y estés preparada, para nuestras corridas – terminando eso, volvieron las penetraciones profundas y rápidas, haciendo que yo también las disfrutara, al parecer nos correríamos los tres muy pronto ya que un nuevo orgasmo amenazaba a mi débil cuerpo

Oh ya no puedo más, me vengo – entonces Neji se corrió en mi vagina para después salir de mí, sentía su esencia caliente recorrer mi interior, en eso sentí que Naruto también se corrió en mi ano, no creía lo que había pasado, las corridas de dos hombres en mí, fue tan placentero que mi cuerpo les correspondió con un nuevo orgasmo que hizo que temblara y me quedara débil recostada sobre el cuerpo de Naruto que ya había salido, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse solos sentía que me iba a desmayar por el cansancio pero no fue hasta que escuche algo que me sorprendió

Oigan chicos, que tal si a la próxima intercambiamos chicas – le escuche decir a Sasori, eso no me agrado en lo absoluto pero a como estaban los ánimos no dudaba que esos hombres que me hicieron suya aceptaran esa propuesta

Lo siento pero Hinata es mía, solo le permití participar porque el es alguien de confianza, además no me interesa estar con alguien mas que no sea ella y mucho menos un intercambio – lo que mi adorado rubio dijo me dejo muy feliz, lo hizo solo por mí, y con una felicidad que no pude demostrar en mi rostro me quede profundamente dormida

Desperté muy aturdida, me encontraba en mi habitación muy confundida con mi uniforme de la escuela, parecía que todo había sido un sueño pero no fue así al encontrar una nota en mi mesa

_Espero lo hayas disfrutado mi hermosa luna, por lo visto así fue por cómo te dormiste, espero no te moleste que me haya quedado con algo tuyo, es como una recompensa para mí, te veo el lunes en la escuela mi princesa_

Naruto

Me quede confundida tras esa nota ¿Quedarse con algo mí?. De pronto al pensar en eso me di cuenta de que traía todo lo de esta tarde a excepción de mi tanga, mi precioso rubio se quedó con ella, no me molesto ya que eso lo tenía preparado para el pero por lo sucedido no pude decírselo.

Paso el fin de semana donde no mire ni a Neji ni a Naruto, quede algo sorprendida y angustiada por eso, ya que a pesar de lo sucedido eran mi primo y mi novio, solo esperaba que no se hayan molestado, bueno no podían después de lo que sucedió con nosotros, me puse a pensar en eso el fin de semana pero con recordar algo de ese dia me encendía internamente, lo cual me obligaba a masturbarme y tomar una ducha fría para bajar el calor, es decir si disfrute mucho pero no quiero andar por las mismas, no por ahora.

Llegando a la escuela me encontré con la sorpresa de que Naruto no había entrado a clases, hasta donde me dijeron el solo dejo su mochila y se fue, eso me preocupo un poco por lo que pasada la primera clase me fui a buscarlo y quería pedirle ayuda a Neji así que fui a su salón pero tampoco lo encontré. Era algo demasiado raro pero igual no podía pensar mucho en eso ya que debía ir a clases.

Terminando las clases en la escuela, tome la mochila de ellos y las lleve conmigo, pedí información en la dirección pero nada, lo único que esperaba es que nada malo pasara con ellos. Corría entre los pasillos desesperadamente hasta que algo se interpuso en mi camino

Hola Hinata – era Gaara que junto a Sasori me miraban detenidamente – que pasa, porque tan agitada

Estaba buscando a Naruto y a Neji, de casualidad no los han visto? – ellos solo se miraron y sonrieron, escuche un "síguenos" de parte de Sasori y no me quedo de otra que ir tras ellos ya que me preocupaba que les pasara a mi novio y mi primo, llegamos hasta el gimnasio y se detuvieron frente a la puerta la cual abrieron ligeramente y me dieron una señal de que podría mirar, antes que otra cosa los mire a ellos, estaban muy tranquilos señal de que algo ocurría así que dirigí mi mirada hacia el interior del gimnasio y me sorprendió lo que vi: eran Naruto y Neji penetrando doblemente a Temari, al parecer ellos lo disfrutaban y mucho.

No podía creer que las palabras de mi rubio fueran falsas, me sentí triste por eso pero igual no podía culparlo, el me cumplió una fantasía y lo menos que puedo hacer es regañarlo además la carne es débil, de Neji no me importo mucho ya que a pesar de que disfrute estar con el solo era por terminar con ese martirio que me molestaba pero aun así me sentí triste por ellos, pero no pude pensarlo mucho ya que cuando estaba a punto de irme, los pelirrojos me detuvieron

Creo que tu novio mintió al decir que no le interesaba alguien más – lo dijo Sasori de una forma cruda y burlona cosa que me molesto mucho

Ellos se metieron con Temari así que creo que sabes lo que pasara – eso que Gaara dijo me dejo confundida ¿Qué será de lo que ellos hablan? Lo pensé detenidamente y di con la respuesta…una no muy grata sorpresa, todo estaba claro: ellos querían tener un trio conmigo. No entendí por qué eso no me molesto, de pronto ellos empezaron a acercarse a mí con una mirada lujuriosa algo que me prendió de repente, el estar con dos hombres diferentes a esos chicos que tanto quiero, no sé por qué no rechace esa idea, incluso una parte de mí que se encendía lentamente se encontraba feliz por experimentar algo así, tener a dos chicos diferentes a mi novio y primo penetrándome sin piedad, sin entender cómo, mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, sujeto las manos de ellos y los lleve lejos de ahí, pasados unos minutos ya estaba siendo penetrada por ambos en un salón de clases, m encontraba gozándolo y gimiendo de placer, no pude rehusarme ante ellos ya que después de todo su idea me dio _**curiosidad**_. 


End file.
